Blood Feud
by boswifedeb
Summary: As Matt works to begin rebuilding efforts on the Texas ranch he is called on by the sheriff to help try to thwart a possible threat of violence at a summer school program. **Immediately follows "Seeker of the Soul: The Castanos Case Interview**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**Blood Feud"**

****Immediately follows "Seeker of the Soul: The Castanos Case Interview"**

"**Never explain - your friends do not need it and your  
enemies will not believe you anyway."  
- Elbert Hubbard **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Carol..." CJ closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is absolutely disgusting." The liquid that the lawyer-turned-PI was having to drink for a gestational diabetes test was far sweeter than anything that she remembered, even sweeter than when she had to do the same test before her daughter Catey Rose was born.

"Uh huh..." The doctor studied CJ's records on the computer. "That's what you said last time, sis." The pair had known each other since they had been sorority sisters. Carol LeMaster was the personal physician of both CJ and her husband Matt as well as for their daughter.

"But it's worse this time. Do you have a different manufacturer?"

"No, hon. Come on, drink it down."

"Do you want it to stay down?"

"You know it needs to..."

"Can I elect to have a representative drink it for me?" The lawyer jerked her head in Matt's direction, the result being an immediate shaking of his head.

"No, now quit being a lawyer and get it gone. Be a big girl now." The doctor laughed. "You don't have much of it left. We'll check your glucose levels in an hour. I'll be back then..." She headed out the door then stuck her head back inside. "Can you two stay out of trouble that long?"

"Do you want us to stay out of trouble or do you want me to take her mind off of it?" Houston piped up and both women cracked up.

"Typical..." Carol left the room laughing.

"C'mon, Babe – down it. We've got stuff to talk about." He watched as she shuddered after swallowing the last of the liquid. "Now..." He pulled out a laptop and opened it up. "Let's talk about your plans for the ranch."

"Great idea." She leaned her head over on his shoulder as he pulled up the file they had started on the project. Houston had recently purchased the ranch that had belonged to her Uncle Errol when she was forced to live with him after the death of her parents. She had always dreamed of running the ranch her way but until now had never had the chance.

"Where do you want to start?" They looked at the pictures he had taken after a recent tornado had swept through the property, barely touching the house that was already in need of a massive renovation, but moving the loft of the barn to the right and leaving it sitting in what had once been a pen.

"I guess the first thing I need is a foreman." She thought the matter over. "Marty would be great."

"Sorry, lady – he's already taken. You can't have him." Marty Hoffmann was foreman over Matt's ranch that was located on the adjoining property.

"Can't blame a girl for trying can you?" She thought about it. "I need someone I can trust without a doubt who knows horses...and people. Do you want the job?"

"I've kinda got too many jobs already but thanks for thinkin' of me."

"Got any suggestions?"

"I do: how about Ollie?"

"I can see that...he worked the rodeos, is great with horses, very calm with people, and I would trust him with my life...since you already trusted him with yours." She had been present several years earlier when Houston had gotten caught up on a bull during a rodeo in Amarillo and had been rescued by the then rodeo clown. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Won't know unless you ask."

"Okay, so now I need to look at some other help." She thought for a minute and could see him smiling. "So who else did you have in mind? I see you smiling like the cat that ate the canary."

"Ollie would make a great foreman but he's kinda getting a little age on him. He needs somebody younger to take care of the heavy lifting for him...and I know somebody who is great with horses. Plus they already get along real good. How about Scott?"

"Perfect – if he'll do it." She watched as he began typing down what they had so far. "It seems that you've already put a good deal of thought into this."

"A little." He grinned. "But – it is _your_ project."

"Well...I think if Ollie agrees to be foreman he would like to have a say-so in who gets hired. Let's hold off on thinking of anyone else right now." She chewed on it for a minute. "But if I take Ollie and Scott – that's going to put you shorthanded."

"I've already got Marty looking around." He grinned.

"Smarty pants...another reason I love you."

When the hour was up and Carol returned both were surprised at how quickly the time had passed. While CJ was busy giving her sample, Matt spoke to Carol. "So you think she's okay to fly to Houston?"

"She's doing great. As long as she remembers to get plenty of rest – and I'm sure between you and Sheila that won't be a problem." CJ reappeared and as the results came back she was given a green light for her trip.

Back at the ranch Matt went down to check on Cricket and the other horses before coming back up and cooking steaks on the grill for everyone. A lot of the dinner conversation centered around the ranch in Houston. Tomás, their adopted son had never been there before and was excited to see it as well as the herds of cattle that Matt had running on the property.

The group took off at 8:00AM the next morning and was met at the airport by Marty who shook hands with his boss, got a kiss from Catey Rose, and was introduced to Tomás. As they drove to the ranch, the normally quiet teen asked question after question of the cowboy and seemed to have an endless supply, surprising everyone with how talkative he was becoming. Once there, his jaw dropped as he saw the mansion for the first time.

"Careful there, pard – you're gonna draw flies." Matt laughed as he helped CJ out of the SUV and along with the boy and Marty carried the luggage up the steps, stopping to kiss Madre Rosa and introduce the boy to the housekeeper before hauling it upstairs. Since the bunkhouse had been destroyed by a tornado about three weeks earlier all four of the ranch's cowboys had been staying in the main house and it was fuller than it had been in a long time, much to her delight: Madre Rosa loved nothing better than having people to take care of and watch over.

Once back downstairs he went to check on the progress that was being made in the removal of the rubble of the old bunkhouse. "Still hard to believe it's gone – I had a lot of good times in there." After a delay waiting on the insurance company, the removal had finally started about a week before. Part of the reason for his trip to the ranch was to get together with the cowboys and plan the layout for the replacement. He had already decided that this one would have its own storm shelter.

CJ came out with Tomás and joined her husband and the rest of the cowboys who had been working on the bunkhouse when not busy with their usual jobs. Wrapping an arm around his waist she looked at the wreckage sadly. "Just think of all the poker games that were held in there."

"Not to mention the education I got hearing about Lamar's ex-wives." Everyone cracked up. "So..." He looked at CJ. "Did you need to talk to some folks?"

"I would like to...Ollie, have you got a minute?"

"Yes ma'am." The old cowboy looked slightly worried but the wink and smile that Matt gave him let him know that everything was okay. He followed her up onto the porch and had a seat on the swing. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a proposition." She was smiling so much it was hard for her to speak. "How would you like to be foreman of a horse ranch?"

"Me?" He was in shock as she continued to smile and nod. "Well, I wouldn't want to leave here...I mean I kinda feel like I owe Houston."

"It wouldn't exactly be leaving and he knows all about it – as a matter of fact he recommended you."

"He did?" There was a large amount of surprise on his face. "Well...I don't know. Who would I be working for?"

"Me...and by extension – Houston, still."

"Oh...where?"

Motioning over her shoulder to the west she smiled. "Matt bought my uncle's old property when he was down here last time."

"You're kiddin...I'll be dipped. That's great news. Wow...are you sure you really want me for the job? Not one of the younger guys?"

"Ollie, you've got experience with horses, people, and I know without a doubt I can trust you."

"I...well...yes ma'am. I'd love to do it, but that's gonna put things in a bind here."

"Marty's already looking for more help. Now, I know you're the foreman but you're going to need help; what would you think of..."

"Scott..." The older man piped up.

"That's exactly what Houston said. Is that okay with you?"

"He's really good with the horses, CJ. He's got a lot of patience – I think it would be perfect."

"Alright then, let's ask him. Scott?"

"Yes ma'am?" He turned toward the house.

"Got a minute?"

"Yes ma'am." Jogging up the steps he looked at the pair.

"Have a seat." She was beaming and nodded at Ollie.

"How would you like to work on a horse ranch?" The older cowboy was grinning.

"I wouldn't want to leave Houston. I mean he took me on when I couldn't..." He stopped as both began laughing.

"You wouldn't exactly be leaving." He explained what CJ had told him.

"Really? But what about...?" He motioned over his shoulder.

"Marty's looking already. We thought you and Ollie would probably jump on this."

"Yes ma'am. I love horses. I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate having good folks that I can trust." She looked down where the men were still talking. "Hey Marty, hope you've been looking around for somebody – I just stole two of your people."

"Now how come I ain't a bit surprised? I'd much rather work for a good lookin' lady than this thing but I guess I'm stuck." He gave a big chuckle as his brother stood looking confused until Matt explained what was going on.

"Pat, you can stay here and try to keep Marty straight or you can go next door – whatever you want." Houston looked at the cowboy.

"Well, I guess I'll stay."

"Good. So now you and I need to do some talking, pard." Matt put a hand on the foreman's shoulder and they started walking along the fence, discussing who he had in mind to replace the others while CJ opened the laptop and showed Ollie and Scott that there would be more construction in their future than just the bunkhouse on the Houston ranch.

Later on that night, Matt was sitting at the desk in the study working on the combat simulator that he and Derwin Dunlap had been asked to create for the Defense Department. Madre Rosa, walking toward the den heard the flurry of keystrokes and walked to the door to find him hard at work. Going into the den she sat down next to CJ. "What is he working on?"

"Well...it's kind of secret." She closed the laptop. "It's for the government."

"Oh..." The housekeeper thought for a minute. "This isn't going to put him in any danger is it?"

"No...but it might keep soldiers from being in so much danger."

"Oh...that's good then." She shook her head. "It seems strange seeing him on the computer like that."

"He's really good. Taught me most of what I know."

"No."

"Uh huh." CJ grinned thinking back to the early days of Houston Investigations. "He still gets into dangerous situations but since we got together he's come up with ways to do his job and try to stay safer – like the BugBytes systems."

"I never would have thought when he was a boy that he would be doing things like that. I thought sure he would go on to play professional ball." The phone rang and CJ answered. "Oh hi, Sheriff...Uh huh, he's here... Sure, hang on a minute." Covering the receiver she hollered at her husband. "Hon, Sheriff Martinez is on the phone."

"'kay." Back in the study he gave a sigh and saved his work before picking up the phone. "Yes ma'am?"

"Hi, I hate to call you so late. I tried calling the ranch in California first and Lamar said that you were here. We've got a possible problem and after talking to Chuck I think you two might be the answer."

"What is it?"

"We've gotten a tip that there might be some trouble at Norton Middle School."

"Aren't they out for the summer?"

"They have a summer school program."

"What's the threat?"

"That's the problem – we're not sure. A call was made from a pay phone giving the warning. Now it could just be a kid that wants to disrupt class..."

"Or it could be legitimate. What do we know about Norton?"

"It's about an average school – no more problems than any of the others really. I've talked to the director of schools. The only thing that stands out are some of the families that have children attending there."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Carson-Donnely feud."

"Oh boy, are they still carrying on?"

"Every once in a while, but the last few months there has been an increase in friction between the two."

"Well..." He sighed and closed the laptop. "Wait a minute...Donnely. Chuck used to date a Sherri Donnely back when we were...well it was way back."

"She's the mother of two of the students there."

"Okay. So he might have an in with them. Gotcha. Do we have a plan?"

"I've got the bomb squad checking out the school right now. There wasn't a specific threat but better safe than sorry. Chuck's going to go talk to the Donnelys; I was hoping that you could go talk to the Carsons."

"Got an address?" He wrote it down. "Have they already been contacted?"

"No."

"Okay. Guess I'll head that way."

"I really appreciate it. I'm sure you had other things planned."

"That's okay. We don't need anybody getting hurt at school."

"Update me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. 'Bye." He hung up and went to the den. "I've gotta go talk to some folks for her. There's been a threat of trouble at one of the schools. We're trying to head it off at the pass." Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek. "Be back as quick as I can. Love you."

"Love you." She watched as he headed upstairs for his pistol and vest, a worried look on her face. "So much for trying to stay safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey pard, how ya doin'?" Chuck Wylie was headed toward the home of one of his former girlfriends and had been expecting the call from Matt.

"I'm doin' – headed to the Carson house as we speak. What's your plan?" Houston turned west on Atascocita Road.

"Well...hope like hell that Sherri ain't still mad at me after all these years." Giving a laugh he thought back.

"I tried to warn you – there wasn't any point in trying to make Lisa jealous."

"I know – the stupidity of a teenage boy. Anyway, I'm just gonna talk to her and see if she has any idea of what might be going on."

"Alright. Do you know anything about the Carsons?"

"Not really – just that they've been fighting back and forth with the Donellys for ages. Uncle Ferris used to say the whole thing started over cattle."

"That's what I always heard. Okay, talk to you in little while." As he turned north onto Crosby Huffman Road the cowboy hung up. While he didn't mind helping out the department, he had been hoping to get in a few hours of work on the simulator that night. His days were going to be busy working on the bunkhouse plans, getting the old one completely demolished and the debris hauled away; he had planned to knock out most of the work on the simulator at night. Driving the rest of the nearly forty five minute journey gave him time to at least think about some of the scenarios that would be important for the program.

Pulling up outside the Carson home on Buckboard Drive he looked at his watch: almost 9:00PM. He could hear the sound of kids nearby as well as splashing water. Going up the front walk, he rang the doorbell and waited, then rang it again. A minute later it was opened by a woman about his age who looked surprised to see a deputy on her front steps. "May I help you?"

"I sure hope so – Detective Matt Houston – HCSO." He showed the badge and clipped it back on his belt. "Is this the Carson home?"

"It is."

"Ma'am, there was a tip called in to the department warning that there might be some trouble at Norton Middle School. I understand you have a child who attends there?"

"My son Erik...but he's here – has been since about 3:30."

"That's good. Uh..." He looked around noticing that a couple of the neighbors were now watching their conversation. "Would it be okay if I came in?"

"I'm sorry – sure – please. Would you like a drink?"

"No ma'am, but thank you." He stepped into the living room removing his cap.

"Please – have a seat. Now I don't understand what's going on."

"We don't know exactly when the trouble might happen, but given your family's history with..."

"Don't tell me those damn Donellys are at it again." A man of about forty with a beer bottle in hand came in from the back of the house, his swimming trunks dripping water on the carpet.

"Sir, we don't know who called it in, we just..."

"You're just here trying to pin it on us."

"No sir. The sheriff thought that given the history between the two families it might be wise to come talk to you and see if there was any connection. Practically anyone could be involved – we're not pointing fingers."

"Like hell you aren't. You're here aren't you?"

"Drake, you're being rude."

"Sir, do you know if your son has had any threats made against him?"

"No, I don't and even if I did I wouldn't be running to the damn cops like the Donellys." Finishing the remainder of the beer he took the bottle by the neck and turned it upside down, a few drops landing on the carpet as he approached Houston. "Now get out."

"Enough!" Mrs. Carson stepped between the two as the detective stood up.

"Mr. Carson, I would really like to talk to your son for myself; I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Is that a threat?! Am I supposed to be scared?!" He pushed past his wife and advanced.

"Sir, you need to stop right there. I didn't threaten you in any way – I meant I didn't want any of the kids at the school to get hurt."

"Think you're big time coming in a man's own home and accusing him..."

Mrs. Carson got between them again. "You're drunk – now settle down."

"Shut up, Angie..." He pushed her causing her to lose her footing and fall on the couch, stumbling himself in the process. Matt took the opportunity to grab his arm and spin him around, shoving his face into the cushions of the couch and placing him in handcuffs.

"Mr. Carson, you're under arrest for domestic assault." He recited the man's Miranda rights as a string of curses issued from his mouth. Two boys came into the room, both looking shocked. "Sit down and hush; you don't really want these boys to hear all that do you?"

"Drake, hush!" Angie Carson was now crying. "You're just making it worse."

Above the sounds of Carson cursing at both him and his wife and her sobs, Matt called for a patrol car to ferry his prisoner to the jail for booking. "Mrs. Carson, do you need an ambulance?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just twisted my wrist." She wiped away a few tears as her husband kept a string of curses flowing.

Leaning over the man, Matt lowered his voice and spoke where only Carson could hear him, causing the irate man to immediately shut up. "Thank you." Turning back to Angie he calmly spoke. "Ma'am, I'd really just like to ask your son if he's been having any problems – that's all I needed in the first place." Two deputies came to the front door and the detective helped the prisoner up from the couch and handed him over, waiting as the handcuffs were changed out and he was given back his pair. "I'll catch up to you shortly, fellas. Appreciate it."

Both of the boys were now sitting next to their mother on the couch trying to calm her as Matt came back. "Guys, I'm sorry y'all had to see that. Now..." He looked at the older of the two boys. "I'm willing to bet you're Erik."

"Yes sir."

"My names Houston. I need to ask you a couple of questions if it's okay with your mom." He looked to the woman who nodded. "Have you been threatened by anyone at school?" The boy froze for a second.

"Tell him, son – it's okay – he just wants to help." She wrapped her right arm around him.

"Well...kinda. I mean, it isn't anything recent."

"Can you tell me about it?" He pulled out a notebook and sat down in the chair again.

"Tristan...he uh...well he said he would kick my butt."

"Tristan got a last name?"

"Donelly."

"So why'd he say it?" Shrugging, the boy looked down at his hands. "Let me tell you why I'm here and maybe you'll understand why I need all the details from you." Matt told him about the call. "Now...tell me what you know."

"He's always...ya know, he's a Donelly; they hate us."

"Did anything happen to make him say that?" He watched as the boy shrugged again and looked down, knowing full well that there was more to the story. Waiting a minute he sighed. "I'm just trying to keep anybody from getting hurt at school, okay? Help me out, pard."

"That's it." He looked back up at the detective who after another pause turned his attention back to Angie.

"Ma'am, I really think that wrist needs to be checked out and I've got some papers that I'd like for you to sign back at the office."

"Mom, it looks pretty bad." The younger boy nodded his agreement.

"I don't want to leave them here."

"They can go, too. I've got room."

"Okay, y'all go get some shoes on..." She watched as they left the room and then hollered after them. "And a shirt..." Looking back at Matt she shook her head. "Drake has had a really rough time lately. Business is tough. If he hadn't been drinking..."

"I'm sorry but I had to do it – it's automatic when we see something like that – and he obviously injured you." The boys were back in a minute and all four went to Matt's truck and headed to the nearest emergency room, calling Chuck en route to let him know that he would be out of pocket for a while.

Sitting out in the waiting room with the two boys who were both looking upset, Matt began talking to them. "I don't know about y'all but I could sure use something to drink about now." Both nodded. "Let's go see what they've got." The three went over to a vending machine as he pulled change out of his pocket. "I'm good – they've got root beer." He put in the money and pushed the button. "Whatcha want?"

"Fizzy Pop is good." Erik pushed the button.

"I've never had root beer." The younger boy gave the detective a questioning look.

"Well you won't try it any younger, will ya?" He put in more change and the boy hit the button, all three then returned to their seats and opened the bottles, the cowboy taking a long swig.

"This is pretty good." The younger boy nodded and took another sip. After a minute of quiet he looked at Houston again. "How long have you been a cop?"

Laughing, the detective pushed the ball cap back on his head. "Less than a year."

"How'd you get to be a detective?"

"Well...I was in Army Intelligence a few years back, then I opened a detective agency when I got out..." He gave the boy a quick run-down of events ending with his being sworn in right before the previous Christmas.

"You live in LA but you're a detective here?"

"Sounds strange." Matt nodded. "But yeah, the sheriff calls me in from time to time. Kinda like tonight." He looked at Erik. "She's worried that you or some of your classmates might get hurt. That's why she sent me to talk to you tonight."

The boy looked down at his hands again. "Dad says that we shouldn't tell the police about any of the problems with the Donellys."

"No offense but he's wrong, Erik. Is it worth somebody getting hurt? What about your friends at school? And you know, it may not even have anything to do with y'all – maybe somebody didn't do their homework and is looking for a way out." He took another swig waiting but the boy stayed silent. Pulling out his phone he called the ranch to let CJ know that he was going to be a while and when he hung up, set it down on his leg. The younger boy saw a picture of Catey sitting on her dad's lap with a video game controller in her hands.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yep – Catey Rose."

"What's she playing?"

"She _thinks _she's playing Alien Armory 3." He gave a laugh.

"You've got video games?"

"I make video games."

"No way."

"Yep." He saw the look of disbelief on the boy's face. "You got that one at home?"

"Yes sir."

"Look on the credits for Mattlock Houston...that's me." He pulled his department ID card out of his pocket and showed the boy.

"How...why do you do that if you're a detective?"

"Well...it's fun for one thing. And I help out a lot of kids with the money."

"Just how many kids do you have?" The tone of amazement in the boy's voice set Matt to laughing.

"Well, I've got Catey, and a son that we adopted not too long ago – and my wife is expecting twins. But I've set up trust funds for other kids, too; college costs a lot of money these days."

By the time Angie Carson was released with a badly sprained wrist it was almost 11:00. They went to the Sheriff's Department where Matt began on the paperwork for Carson's arrest and tried again to get Erik to talk to him with no success. He returned the family home around midnight and then called Martinez to update her as he drove home. The new plan was for Chuck and himself to go to the school the next day and along with school security try to keep the peace.

By 6:00AM he was leaving the ranch and headed to the middle school. Dialing Chuck's number again he posed a question that he had been mulling over since pulling out of the driveway. "Vest or no vest?"

"Good mornin' to you, too. Vest. Can't be sure what will happen. Heard you got more than you bargained for last night."

"Yeah...felt kinda bad having to do it with his boys standing there but I didn't have any choice."

"Zero-tolerance on domestic violence – that's the way it works. Maybe he'll learn something."

"I hope. Oh, I almost forgot – Madre Rosa sent some churros; I'm still trying to decide if it's a cop/donut joke..."

"I don't care – I'll eat 'em anyway."

"Thought so. So what did you find out from Sherri Donelly?"

"Not much. She said that her dad had kept her brothers in check as far as the feud went when he was alive, but he died a couple of years ago and things have started going downhill. She's got twins – boy and girl – who are both in the eighth grade now."

"Is the boy named Tristan?"

"Yeah."

"Erik Carson mentioned him last night."

"Well, both of the kids denied knowing anything about a threat."

"Yeah, Erik did, too. See ya." Arriving at the school about forty five minutes later he parked next to Chuck who had just pulled in himself and immediately made a grab for the bag of pastries.

"Ummm..." He nodded his approval, eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face. "Madre Rosa is the greatest."

"I'll be sure to tell Lisa you said that."

"You do and I'll tell CJ something."

"What?"

"Don't know – I'll make something up if I have to..."

"Time to act like a grown up; that looks like the principal." Matt finished slapping the Velcro closures on his vest into place and took the radio that Chuck handed him as they were approached by a woman in her forties.

"Good morning; I'm Vickie Ortega – the principal."

"Detectives Houston and Wylie." They shook and Matt looked around. "So the kids get here at what time?"

"The buses are about to start rolling in. I just wanted to let you know that in addition to our usual two SRO's the school board has sent out two more. I really appreciate you two coming to help."

"Well, maybe it was just a hoax – somebody bored and looking for a little fun." Chuck looked over his shoulder as a bus approached. "Have you got a diagram we can look at – get to know the layout of the school a little?"

"Sure thing." She opened her notebook and pulled two pieces of paper out. "I thought y'all might need that."

"Thanks." Both men hurriedly looked it over.

"Ms. Ortega, this summer session: is it for advanced students or the ones that need to make up some grades?"

"Both. We've even worked out arrangements so that some of our advanced students tutor some of the kids who need extra help. Sometimes a student can find a way to explain something that clicks for another student."

"That's true." Matt nodded. "Alright pard – how do you want to work it?"

"Do the kids go straight to their classrooms when they go in?"

"They do." Ortega watched as her students began going through the front doors, the usual chatter and laughing making it sound like an ordinary day.

"Well, I guess just patrol the halls and stand by in case anything should happen. Wanna flip for the first or second floor?" He grinned as he pulled a quarter from his pocket.

"Alright." Matt thought for a minute. "Tails."

"Okay...man, how did I know you would get it?"

"'Cause I'm me, that's why. Now give me the churros." The cowboy snatched the bag away from his buddy and held it out to the principal.

"Ooh, this is delicious." She thanked him.

Pulling two from the bag, Matt handed it back to Chuck who cheered up considerably. "I got dibs on the upstairs." He headed for the stairwell, looked back over his shoulder and gave his buddy a grin.

"How long have you two been partners?"

"About thirty years now – we met the first day of kindergarten." Chuck cracked up and began walking the hallways, the sounds of chatter, laughter, and slamming locker doors bringing back memories of his childhood.

Matt began upstairs by turning left at the top of the steps and walking north along the crowded hallway, only drawing momentary looks from some of the students, and thinking to himself that things had really changed since he was in school. A cop of any kind walking down the hallway back then would have drawn more than a glance – a sign of the times he supposed, but one that left him feeling a little sad. As he neared the north end of the hallway he caught sight of a short kid who was surrounded by three bigger boys. Somehow the cowboy doubted it was a friendly conversation. "Mornin', guys." The three jumped, turning to see who was speaking and then disappeared. "Everything okay?" He looked at the kid who seemed relieved and nodded. "Alright."

Making his way down the rest of the hallway he looked out the windows at the end of the hall and glanced down into the parking lot. Everything looked normal and he turned and started back to the south. Halfway down he met up with one of the school resource officers.

"Hollis Warner." The officer held out his hand.

"Matt Houston." He gestured around. "Do you usually work here?"

"Yep, this is my school. Went here as a kid. Kinda sad to see how things are now."

"Uh huh, I was just thinking the same thing."

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Think I mighta stopped some kid from getting a wedgie or loosing his lunch money but other than that – nothing."

"Guess some things never change." Both men shook their heads. "Well, back to it."

"Yep." Matt went on down the hallway, wandering into the restroom as his nostrils picked up the smell of pot. Down in the end stall he found a kid who had just taken a couple of puffs and was about to pass it to another. He reached out and snatched it out of his hand, pinching off the end that was lit. "Not a good idea, pard." Looking at the scared face of the other boy. "Did you smoke any?"

"N..no sir."

He looked back to the kid who's shirt collar he now was holding. "Did he smoke any of it yet?"

"No."

"Get your butt to class – now." He watched as the kid took off running. "C'mon..." Hauling the boy out of the bathroom he started downstairs and went to the office. Principal Ortega was inside talking to a parent when he walked in.

"Detective?"

"Got one that was lighting up." He handed over the joint.

"David..." She pointed to her office. "Thanks. I'll get it taken care of..."

"Yes ma'am." Going back up the stairs he resumed his patrol and as the bell rang, there were a few kids making a run for the classroom doors and then everything got quiet. He met back up with Warner.

"Saw you taking David downstairs; let me guess – pot?"

"Yep. Guess it wasn't his first time."

"Nope – but it'll be his last. He's used up all his chances. Damn shame really – he's a smart kid – except when it comes to that."

The cowboy turned and looked up the hallway. "Is there a female officer here?"

"There is – she should be up here by now – must have been busy downstairs. She usually checks the girls' restroom."

"I wondered – didn't really want to go in there."

"Nope." They stood talking, both looking around to be certain that no one was out in the hallways.

"Well..." Matt sighed. "This could sure make for a long day."

"Everyday is a long day."

Matt's radio squawked. "Houston..."

"Yeah, Chuck."

"Need you to come downstairs...gotta have your autograph."

"Alright." Turning he went back down and to the office where a patrol officer had been sent to take his pot-smoking collar to juvenile. He signed the papers and looked at the boy who didn't look worried in the least. Shaking his head he watched as the kid was led out to the cruiser. Starting back out the door he stopped and turned back. "Ms. Ortega...do the Donelly kids and Erik Carson have any classes together?"

"Let me see." Going behind the counter she began punching keys on the computer. "They do as a matter of fact. Julie Donelly and Erik Carson are both in an advanced Math class right now."

"What about Tristan?"

"He...is in an advanced History class."

"Are they on the same floor?"

She nodded. "Upstairs; the Math class is in 212 and the History is in 217."

"How long do the classes last?"

"Four hours, but we have a thirty minute break at 9:15. Everyone comes down to the cafeteria for a snack."

"Thanks." As he exited the office Chuck was approaching.

"Heard you had a smoker."

"Uh huh - _pakalolo._"

"Paka who?"

"It's Hawaiian for pot."

"Oh."

"I was just talking to the principal; the Donellys and Erik Carson are all upstairs. The girl and Carson are in one class and Tristan is in another. They get a break at 9:15 and everybody goes to the cafeteria."

"Alright." He sighed. "Remember all those times we cut class?"

"Uh huh."

"Now I remember why – this is boring." Snickering he walked back up the hallway as Matt just grinned and went back up the stairs, running into the female officer in passing. "Everything quiet up there?"

"Sure is – perfect little angels." She rolled her eyes. "Darla Ponce."

"Matt Houston. Guess I better get back up there." Back up on the second floor he resumed walking up and down the hallway. At 9:15 the bell rang and all the kids came spilling out of the doorways and went down to the cafeteria. Shrugging, he and Warner went that way as well and entered the cafeteria where the kids cut up and talked.

Warner met Chuck and they stood watching the kids. "I think somebody was just looking to make a little excitement – there's nothing going on."

Vickie Ortega approached the group and noticed Houston scanning the faces. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't see Erik Carson."

After a minute she shook her head. "I don't either."

"What about the Donellys?"

Looking again concern showed on her face. "They aren't here either."

"Did they all show up today?"

"Everyone is here today – no absences – the only one who's gone is David Parrish."

Exchanging a look with Chuck, Houston turned and went toward the stairwell, quickly but quietly going up to the second floor. As he reached the landing between floors he heard a gunshot and a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

While Chuck called in shots fired, the principal and other teachers and staff in the cafeteria quickly sent the students outside to the buses where they were taken to the backside of the football field for safety. Four teachers were still on the second floor and when Matt reached the top of the stairs three were going down the hallway toward room 212. Chuck sent them downstairs and then he, Matt, and Warner along with Ponce carefully worked their way down the hall, the sound of a girl crying and the teacher trying to talk to one of the boys the only things to be heard.

The girl spoke. "Are you nuts?! They've got extra cops here today!"

"Yeah, wonder whose fault that is?" A male voice that Matt didn't recognize was heard and then the sound of someone being slapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Erik Carson sounded absolutely terrified.

"Sure you didn't. My uncle knows how y'all work – always calling the cops to bail your asses out."

"Tristan..." There was the teacher again. "Just put the gun down on the floor, hon."

"No..."

From out in the hallway, Matt spoke up. "How y'all doin' in there?"

"Go away!"

"Well now...I can't very well do that. I might get fired." In a calm voice he spoke again. "Anybody hurt in there?"

Julie piped up, her voice quaking. "We're okay."

"Alright, that's a big help. Hey Tristan – I think the teacher has a good idea; just put the gun down and come on out."

"No..."

"Can we talk about whatever the problem is?"

"The problem is that some people don't know their place!"

"That's a start. Who exactly are we talking about?"

"My traitor sister and her snot-nosed boyfriend."

Exchanging a surprised look with the other officers, Matt thought. "Okay. Well..."

"Go away!"

"You already know I can't do that. So let's just see if we can work this out without anymore shots being fired okay?" He handed Chuck his pistol, the detective shaking his head no. "How about if I come in there – unarmed of course. We'll just sit down and talk it out – is that okay?"

"Please, Tristan..." His sister was obviously crying. "Think about mom."

"Okay...but just you. Nobody else...and the door gets closed."

"Fair enough." Houston stood and walked calmly into the classroom, his hands out to the sides.

"Turn around." Tristan waved the gun and watched as the cop slowly turned.

"Now take the vest off."

"No – I've got two kids at home and two more on the way. I'm not doing that. I already ditched my gun for you."

"Close the door." The detective did and then pulled out a chair and took a seat. "Now...lemme see. You're Tristan, this is Julie, and you're Erik. Don't believe I know this lady, though."

"Wanda Reese."

"Miss Wanda..." He nodded. "My name's Houston. So now that we all know each other let's see what we can do to straighten things out."

"They can quit seeing each other." Tristan looked at his sister and Erik.

"Kinda hard to do when you're in the same school and the same class."

"I meant having anything to do with each other."

"So is that necessarily a bad thing?" The detective propped his left ankle on his right knee and heard as sirens approached.

"Is it a bad thing?! Hell yeah! Our families have been fighting since...way back. I don't even know how long."

"That right there oughta give you a clue it's time for it to end."

"Huh?"

"You don't know how long...betcha don't know why either, do ya?"

"Cattle rustling."

"So do any of you know when it started?" He looked at the group.

"1889." The girl looked at her brother.

"Good Lord, that's..." He started doing the math in his head.

"One hundred and twenty five years." Carson looked at him.

"And how many people have died because of it?" All three kids shrugged.

"A hundred and twenty five years, cattle rustling, and we don't know how many folks have died because of it. Mmph...you couldn't find a better way to tell her you didn't approve of her choice in guys?"

"She knows better."

"Maybe she does; maybe she knows it's time for it to be over."

"If Uncle Josh finds out..." The boy began pacing back and forth with the gun.

"Dumb ass – you don't think he'll find out now for sure?" Julie gave him a glare.

"Who's the dumb ass?! You started all this crap!"

"If your two families weren't feuding it wouldn't be a problem would it?" The detective scratched at his beard.

"Well they are so it is."

"But if they weren't – would you object?" The Donelly boy looked at him like he was crazy. "Now just stop and think about it. Pretend there was no feud: what do you know about Erik?"

"He..." Shrugging the kid sat down on a table.

"So let's try this: Tristan, meet Erik; Erik – Tristan." The two stared at each other. "Erik, you've been pretty quiet all this time...what do you like to do?"

"Uh..." Unsure if he should answer or not he looked across at Donelly. "Well...I like video games, hunting, fishing, swimming, horses..."

"What about you Tristan?"

The boy remained silent but his sister spoke. "He likes the same exact things."

"See there – you've got a few things in common."

"But he's a Carson."

"Not at the moment. Right now he's just Erik and you're just Tristan." He paused and looked at his watch. "You know I've got a buddy out there in the hallway...known him since kindergarten. We were just laughing a few minutes ago about why we used to skip class occasionally. It gets kind of boring some days. And I was always hungry before lunch time. Y'all hungry?" All three shrugged and then nodded. "Miss Wanda?"

"It wouldn't hurt my feelings." She gave him a scared smile.

"So, can we agree on what to order? My treat." He waited. "Pizza, tacos, chicken, burgers..."

"Burgers sound great to me." The teacher nodded.

"That okay with y'all?" There was a general nod of agreement and he reached for his phone, the boy jerking the gun in his direction until he saw what he had. "Easy now." He pushed a couple of buttons. "Hey, Chuck, we're getting' kinda hungry in here. Some burgers should would be good about now. Y'all want bacon, cheese...?" He watched as they all nodded. "How about some of DeMarco's big ole bacon cheddar burgers...and don't forget the fries. Fizzy Pops?" They nodded again. "Make a round of Fizzy Pops with that. There's five of us in here. Thanks, bud." Hanging up he chuckled. "Now _he_ thinks I'm crazy...'course that's nothing new." Putting the phone away he went back to the discussion. "So we've learned that you two like the same things." They remained quiet.

Downstairs, Francine Martinez had arrived with the SWAT team and after Chuck sent another officer for the food, he brought her up to speed on what was going on. Captain Perez, head of the SWAT team spoke up. "We can run a camera through one of the air vents so we've got eyes and ears on them."

"Do it." She began pacing the floor. "Could you hear what was being said?"

"Bits and pieces. At least the kid isn't yelling anymore and they seem to be calming down."

"Good. Do you know if Houston's ever handled a hostage negotiation?"

"I have no idea." The detective thought. "But he's real good with kids; he's patient."

Looking back to Perez she spoke again. "Any objections to letting him handle it?"

"He's already in there and according to Wylie seems to be making some progress...if it ain't broke don't fix it."

"Good. I want this to end peacefully." She waited impatiently as the camera was worked down into a vent on the south side of the classroom and then the picture sent to a laptop that Perez had opened up.

"Here we go." He turned up the volume and they listened as the cowboy spoke.

"So y'all like some of the same stuff."

"That doesn't make any difference – can't you see that? Our families don't get along."

"But they could; this could be the first step."

"Uncle Josh is gonna..." The boy shook his head.

"Lemme ask you something: do you plan on getting married one day? Having a family of your own?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want Uncle Josh to pick out your wife?"

"No."

"So why should he get to pick out who Julie sees?"

"She could see just about anybody else – except him."

"Y'all are what? Thirteen, fourteen?"

"Thirteen." Julie nodded.

"I'm fourteen." Carson spoke up.

"What about five or six years down the road? Say Miss Julie here is away at college and meets a guy – is that gonna put a twist in Uncle Josh's knickers?" That got a snicker from all four of the others in the room as well as all the cops downstairs listening in on the conversation.

"No – I don't guess."

"So that guy in five or six years could be Erik."

"No."

"You said..."

"It can't be him."

"Alright lemme run this one by you: let's say Julie goes to school in...uh, Hawaii. She meets a guy. Would that cause a problem?"

"No."

"What if it's Erik?"

"Are you trying to make me pull this trigger?"

"No, I'm trying to make you see that if Julie was going to college – if it was up the road here or in Hawaii – she would still be an adult and capable of making an adult decision. Uncle Josh couldn't do squat – now could he? He wouldn't have any say-so in the matter."

Tristan shrugged. "But she isn't grown. She's too young to be in love."

"You know what? That isn't always true. My wife and I are prime examples. We met when we were ten years old...ten. I was in love the very second our eyes met and so was she."

"But you didn't get married then."

Chuckling again, he moved the cap on his head. "Nope, I didn't get brave enough to admit it until just a few years ago. But from that day on – I was hers. So don't discount the age – it can happen."

"Bet your families weren't feuding."

"Not exactly, but her uncle was pretty well at odds with the whole world – including her and me...and my dad...and pretty much everybody else that lived on that road. It's a sad way to be...and a sad way to die."

"What happened to him?" The girl was leaning forward with her head in the palms of her hands.

"Well, they found him in his truck. Had to do an autopsy on him – turned out he drank himself to death, which really wasn't a big surprise: that's how he spent the majority of his life. But the fact that it took anybody almost three weeks to notice that he wasn't around – now that's sad."

Everyone got quiet again and the cowboy spoke once more. "Tristan, according to Ms. Ortega you're taking Advanced History."

"Yeah."

"What do you know about Texas history?"

"Some...why?"

"Can you tell me anything about the Regulator-Moderator War?"

"Uhhh...well, we studied about it some last year."

"It was also a feud." Matt took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, settling the cap on his knee. "See Harrison County was made from part of Shelby County. Now back then – this was in 1839 – that was some pretty wild territory over that way. It's situated in the Ark-La-Tex. I know y'all know what that is." All three of the kids nodded. "Anyway, the main folks who were running this squabble were Jackson and Moorman who called themselves the Regulators, and three fellas named Merchant, Bradley, and Cravens who picked up the name Moderators. It supposedly started over land fraud and cattle rustling. Sound familiar?" He watched as they nodded. Stretching, he popped his back and continued with the story. "Now keep in mind this deal lasted five years – until 1844; but dozens of folks were killed during that time. Truth be known there were probably more than that. But the fellas who were behind the whole mess and started it were Jackson and Merchant; Jackson was a fugitive from Louisiana and Merchant was on the run from Mississippi. Not exactly fine, upstanding citizens either one – you get my drift?"

"How did it end?" Erik was now completely ignoring the fact that Tristan was sitting only a few feet away from him with a gun.

"Sam Houston – I reckon y'all know who he was? Well, he got fed up with the whole mess – he had enough going on in the Republic of Texas at the time. So he sent two men up there to try to settle it: Brooks and Horton, and along with them five hundred militiamen. Brooks got arrested, and was held for a while and that kinda riled up ole Sam. He saddled up and went there himself and got 'em all to sit down and work it out."

"Are you related?" The girl was surprised.

"I am. Now you wanna know the real kicker on the deal? Both sides signed a peace treaty and put their differences aside and fought side by side in the Mexican-American War. So you see – feuds don't go on forever. They have to end sometime. Wouldn't now be as good a time as any?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"CJ!" Madre Rosa stood on the back porch calling down as Matt's wife walked along with Catey and Tomás at the pasture fence. "He's done it again."

"Oh, God..." She started that way. "Is he okay?"

"As far as I know. There's a hostage situation at Norton. It's on TV."

"And knowing him he's right in the middle of it." Going up the steps she went into the den, flipped on the TV, and took a seat in the recliner.

"Our reporter on the scene, Diego Valencia has an update for us." The news anchor passed the coverage to the reporter.

"We've now been told that there are four people in the room with the gunman who according to some sources is a student. We know at least one of the hostages is a teacher and there is also a Harris County Detective in the room." CJ, Sheila, and Madre Rosa all exchanged a look. "At least one shot has been fired but there have been no injuries reported." The lawyer heaved a sigh of relief and then inhaled suddenly as five shots rang out in quick succession, the reporter and cameraman diving for cover across the street from the school. "Those shots were outside the building. It looks like two males are arguing."

Upstairs Matt sprang up and went to the window but couldn't see where the shots had come from. Pulling out the radio he turned up the volume and all five of the people in the classroom heard the chatter.

"_Two male Caucasian suspects, approximately forty years of age. One is hiding behind a gray Dodge pickup and and the other behind a blue GMC."_

"Oh, my God – it's Uncle Josh!" Julie started crying.

"Sounds like my dad, too." Erik looked to Houston. "Would he be out of jail by now?"

"Most likely if he could post bond."

"Why was your dad in jail?" The girl wiped away tears.

"He uh...well, he was drinking again last night and tried to go after Detective Houston when he came to see if I had been threatened." Seeing the angry look that immediately crossed Tristan's face he shook his head. "I didn't say a word, man. Ask him."

"He didn't – like a hard head. If he had we might have been able to avoid all this." Matt gave him a disgruntled look. "Do y'all want to lose your uncle or your dad?" All three shook their heads no. "Then let's try to talk to them." Turning to Tristan he held out his hand. "Give me the gun before it's too late." Nodding the boy handed it over and Matt ejected the magazine and cleared the barrel, putting the pistol in the waistband of his jeans. "Come on." He opened the door a crack. "Chuck, you still out there?"

"Yeah."

"We're coming out. I've got the gun and everything is okay." He opened the door and all of them filed out. "Look, they're going to try to talk to their relatives down there and get them to stop. We don't need any handcuffs." He saw what Chuck was about to do. "But I will take my Glock back now." After holstering it, he headed down the stairs.

"They're in the north parking lot." Chuck and the others followed him downstairs where the SWAT team was now trying to get into a position to deal with the adults. Francine Martinez met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I heard your plan – but these kids have to stay where they can't be in danger."

"All we need is a bull horn."

"Here ya go." She handed it to him before he started jogging down the hallway to the north and went down the short flight of steps to the side exit.

"Y'all stay back against the wall." Taking a breath he opened up one of the doors. "Mr. Carson, Mr. Donelly? There are some kids here who would like to talk to y'all. Will you listen to what they have to say?" There was silence outside. "Guess that means yes so listen up." He lowered the bullhorn and looked to the kids. "Who wants to go first?" Julie took a step toward him. "Stay where you are; just squeeze the trigger and talk."

"Uncle Josh, it's Julie. Look, this whole thing has gone on too long. It's time for it to end. Put the gun down."

Josh Donelly spoke up. "I put the gun down and Carson there will shoot me."

Erik took the speaker. "Dad, you put yours down, too. Then we can all talk, okay?"

"Son, have you lost your mind?"

"No sir. But I'm tired of living looking over my shoulder...and I'm tired of sneaking around."

"Sneakin' around?"

Julie took the speaker back. "Uncle Josh, Erik and I have been seeing each other since the beginning of the year."

"You what?! Girl, are you crazy?"

"No, but I'm tired of living someone else's life. My life shouldn't be like this."

Both men outside were silent as Matt took back the bullhorn. "Y'all know you just aren't gonna go waltzing out of here – you're both in a heap of trouble. Listen to the kids – they've got it figured out."

"Sure they do." Carson spoke up. "Erik, what happens when that little bit of fluff gets mad at you and decides she likes somebody else? The Donellys will be all over us, boy. What the hell were you thinkin'?"

"I think I'm tired of this crap, Dad. I'm tired of hearing about how bad the Donellys are, and how everything that's gone wrong in your life is their fault. It isn't. It's your fault for not seeing the truth."

"Boy, she's got you wrapped around that finger good. Never thought I'd see the day any son of mine would talk like that."

Josh Donelly had been quiet through the whole exchange. "Tristan, you in there?"

The boy took the bullhorn. "Yes sir."

"Are you the one who had the gun?"

"Yes sir."

"Guess we're both gonna be in some trouble." After a quiet moment he spoke again. "Carson, I'm throwing out my gun. If you shoot me the cops will shoot you. Just remember that." He tossed the gun down and walked out from behind the truck with his hands in the air.

"Get down on the ground, Mr. Donelly." Matt eased out the door his own pistol drawn and held on Carson.

"Huh, you again."

"Yes sir." Matt moved on in and placed Josh Donelly in handcuffs. "What about it? Are you going to listen to the kids?"

"Yeah, I reckon. I'm screwed if I don't." Tossing down his gun he did exactly as his enemy had done and was handcuffed by Chuck.

"We're gonna take y'all down to the Sheriff's Department and you can talk there, okay?" Matt helped his prisoner to his feet.

"Are the kids really okay?"

"Yep." Matt handed him off to two deputies and brought the kids out, loading them in his truck and following along behind Chuck to the office.

"How much trouble am I in?" Tristan looked over at the cop.

"Well...I can't say, son. I'm not sure how they'll handle it. But...I'm married to one helluva lawyer and I'd say you're gonna need one."

"Think she could help my dad, too?" Erik spoke up from the backseat where he was holding hands with Julie.

"If she's able – she's about out to here with the twins." He held his hand against the windshield and smiled. "Let's just get y'all talking to your families and then we'll deal with the rest of it, okay?"

At the station Martinez had the Donellys and Carsons brought into a conference room. Sherri Donelly had been notified and Angie Carson had pulled up at the school just as they were driving away. As they were seated at the table, Matt made sure that the three teenagers were seated side by side. No one spoke for a minute until the sheriff began. "Detective Houston, since you seem to be doing so well with this situation..." She motioned to the people in the room.

"Yes ma'am." Matt walked around the table and stood behind the teens. "These three here learned a lot at school today. It wasn't Advanced Math, but there was some History in there." All three kids smiled and looked at each other. "Now I'm going to let them say what they've got to say and I would advise you not to interrupt 'em." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't you start, darlin'?"

"Okay." Clearing her throat she looked around the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Carson, I'm Julie Donelly. Erik and I have been seeing each other secretly since January. I really like him...he's...well, he's a great guy." Turning to look at her mother and uncle she spoke again. "Erik isn't crazy or mean or any of the other things that I've heard about the Carsons over the years. He's just a really sweet guy."

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Carson...I really like Julie. She's smart, she's pretty, she's funny..." He blushed and looked over at her. "She makes me happy. That's all I want to be is happy. We both do. But when we have to keep sneaking around to see each other...well, it's kinda hard to be happy."

"Mr. and Mrs. Carson, Uncle Josh, Mom..." Tristan started to tear up. "I screwed up big-time today. After all these years of hearing how bad the Carsons were..." Stopping for a second he felt Matt's hand on his shoulder. "I thought the only way to keep Julie safe was to scare him away." Turning to Erik he shook his head. "I never intended to hurt you." The other boy nodded. "Nobody should have to live like we have been – always worrying about who's in the grocery store or the library when we are. Who might pull up at a stop sign behind us. It's nuts. There's no need for it. All of the people who started this mess are dead. They lived their lives the way they wanted and now it's time for us to live like we should." Looking to the sheriff he apologized. "I'm so sorry."

Nodding she looked at the adults. "These are kids here, folks. Kids. Remember that phrase? "Out of the mouths of babes"?" Everyone nodded. "They're right: it needs to end right now, right here."

"Nobody says y'all have to be best friends." Houston spoke up again. "But I've got a feeling that in a few years you're going to be related by marriage – whether you like it or not."

Later on that afternoon as he was getting ready to go home, Matt was stopped by Chuck in the hallway. "I'm surprised you didn't bring up Romeo and Juliet."

"Think about it: that didn't end too well."

"Oh, yeah...see ya later."

As he got out of the truck at the ranch, the cowboy was met by Tomás and Catey. "Hey there. Y'all been takin' good care of Mama?" He took his daughter from the boy.

"From what I heard you're trying to keep her busy. She's agreed to work for the Donellys and Drake Carson."

"Figured she would. Just hope it won't take too long." Looking down at where the bunkhouse had stood he nodded. "They've been doing a good job on that."

"Thank you." Tomás smiled.

"Been helping have you?"

"Yes sir."

"I appreciate it. My plan was to work on it while I was here. Guess maybe tomorrow I'll have more time. Although..." He headed up toward the house as Catey gave him a big hug. "I probably need to play chauffeur for the lawyer lady."

"I heard that." CJ was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "And it's not a bad idea actually."

"While you're working on that I'll uh...be working on something else." He gave her a wink.

Later on that evening after supper and getting Catey to bed, the couple were sitting outside on one of the swings. "So...have you decided on a name for your ranch, Mrs. Houston?"

"Uh huh: Rockin' PH Quarter Horses."

"Rockin' huh?" He gave her the goofy wiggly eyebrow look.

"Think about it – rocking horses? Kids?"

"Ah...no, that wasn't the first thing that came to mind."

"Of course not – perve." She kissed him.


End file.
